paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Volcano Eurption (Part 2)
This is the part 2 for Pups and the Volcano Eruption. Characters Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Kasey [[Shadow Kasey|'Shadow Kasey']] Talon Slash Claw face Police Officer Mentioned Characters [[Ranger|'Ranger']] story *it's been a almost full night that Kasey has been driving..and what's worse..she's extreme sleepy. It is sunny and shining where they are. They are far away from the danger.* *They are now 88 miles away from Adventure bay, and 108 more miles til the evacuation end route path. Kasey is nearing a "miles til a city" sign. She narrows her eyes trying to read it from where she is*. Kasey~*very sleepy* hopefully this city is not far away. *yawns* Shadow Kasey~ *wakes up & stretches* Ahh what a marvelous sleep I had *smiles* Kasey~ *very sleepy* lucky you *yawns* Shadow Kasey~ oh jeez you don't look to good Kasey~ *very sleepy* yeah I didn't go to sleep at all last night cause I was driving..you should know this *yawns* • They get very close to the sign. It says 'Raleigh - 1 mile'. Kasey~ *very sleepy* *smiles* good we're one mile til a city. I can pull over somewhere and sleep til night time, then we can continue driving. Shadow Kasey~ *sarcastically* yippy! ... *sighs* how far are we from the city where the evacuation route ends? Kasey~ ummm... *checks her GPS* .. *very sleepy* 108 miles Shadow Kasey~ *groans loudly* i'm sick and tired of being in this vehicle! Kasey~ *very sleepy* *annoyed* well i'm sick and tired of hearing you complain and griping the whole way! Shadow Kasey~ ...... to shay Kasey~ *very sleepy* thanks .. *yawns* .... we should be at....'gladwater' by Friday Shadow Kasey~ and what's today again? Kasey~ *very sleepy* Wednesday.. Shadow Kasey~ *sighs* just two more days... do you have anymore granola bars? Kasey~ *very sleepy* I don't know, you ate lot of them. Shadow Kasey~ well it's not my fault that I like Peanutbutter, chocolate chip, and strawberry granola bars! oohh! *holding a granola bar sealed in a wrapper* you got a few more *checks the flavor, gasps* I didn't know that you also had S'more flavored granola bars!! *starts eating it* mmmmmmm..soooo gooood. Kasey~ *rolls her eyes* • Kasey turns right into the city of Raleigh. As she was driving into the city. People were watching her drive by and staring at her Shadow Kasey~ why are they staring at us like they never seen dogs drive before? Kasey~ *very sleepy* I don't know, probably they never heard of the PAW Patrol before. Shadow Kasey~ hmmm...most likely • Kasey stop at a red light Shadow Kasey~ huh..it's been a looong time since I've seen a traffic light Kasey~ *very sleepy* huh.. • The light then turned green and Kasey continued driving again. But then 2 minutes later, police sirens started going off behind them. Kasey~ *eyes wide* Chase? is that him? Shadow Kasey~ *looking behind her* nope, it's a normal police cop Kasey~ *sighs* Well this is my first ticket ever *pulls over* Police Officer~ *walking up to Kasey's vehicle* Shadow Kasey~ *waving at the police officer* hello there police officer Police Officer~ ...hmm Shadow Kasey~ o-kay? Police Officer~ excuse me .. umm dog.. do you have a driver license to be driving? Kasey~ ummm...i'm part of the PAW Patrol from Adventure Bay Police Officer~ well this is not Adventure Bay pup Kasey~ I know but look..we had to evacuate because of a volcano eruption and I got sepreated from my group during evacuation..i'm just stopping by to find someplace to sleep, then i'll leave tonight.. Police Officer~ where you head to? Kasey~ Gladwater Shadow Kasey~ *nods in agreement* Police Officer~ well okay, i'll let this slide this time. But next time you come here..make sure you have a license to drive here Kasey~ *nods* yes sir..and ummm, do you know any where that I can go to sleep for a bit? Police Officer~ yes, just down the road is the army base. I have a good friend that's a solider there. Just mention the name 'Officer James' to him and that I sent you. Kasey~ *smiles* thank you.. Police Officer(officer James)~ no problem Kasey~ *starts driving towards the army base* Shadow Kasey~ he's a nice man Kasey~ yep.. • A minute later they get to the base. Kasey~ here we are Shadow Kasey~ *suprised* they call this a army base? It looks like a one of those big neat stores Kasey~ *chuckles. See it also have pup house outside of the building* cool the army base also has driving dogs *walks up to the door..knocks* Talon~ *answers the door* Kasey?! What are you doing here? Kasey~ *in shock* Talon?! Shadow Kasey~ sup..is Slash here to?.. Talon~ *not listening to Shadow Kasey* what are you doing far away from Adventure Bay? Kasey~ *frowning* Adventure Bay had a mandatory evacuation due to a Volcano Eruption Talon~ *gasps* oh no! Shadow Kasey~ hey! You didn't answer my question! Talon~ *looks at Shadow Kasey* I don't want to answer your question right now Shadow Kasey~ *growls under her breath* Talon~ were are the others? Kasey~ ummm I got separated from them...Ryder told us to get to the PAW Patroller cause they were about to leave...but I was still doing my job on finding the rest of my wolf pack so they can get out of the town safely....but once I got to Main street... they were gone, and left me Talon~ what!?!?!?!? Kasey~ but it's okay, I was able escape unharmed...so far i've drove 88 miles. Talon~ wow that's alot Kasey~ yep... Talon~ were able to contact them to let them know that your alive? Kasey~ no I wasn't able to at the time. I was to busy getting out of Adventure Bay in one peice...I also had someone dragged along that didn't even evacuate. She was in the lookout claiming it as her own not caring the volcano's eruption Talon~ *narrowing his eyes at Shadow Kasey as he shook his head slowly at her* Shadow Kasey~ *rolls his eyes* whatever.. Kasey~ so Talon.. mind if I sleep here for a bit until night time? I'll leave right then cause I still have to go to Gladwater Talon~ sure, I don't mind *leds Kasey and Shadow Kasey into the base* Shadow Kasey~ coooolll Talon~ *talking to Shadow Kasey* don't! touch anything! Shadow Kasey~ what!? Why are you just telling me that and not also Kasey? Talon~ cause I can trust her..but I can't trust you Shadow Kasey~ *narrows her eyes at Talon* Talon~ *talking to Kasey* just want to warn you.. we got a bit of mean tough dogs here... Kasey~ okay Shadow Kasey~ this is my kind of place...sweet *grins* Talon~ *looking at Shadow Kasey* *shaking his head* please don't stay here Shadow Kasey~ *once again narrows his eyes at Talon* Talon~ *looking at Kasey* and huh...he is here Shadow Kasey~ who's he? Kasey~ yeah Talon~ *whispering* R-a-n-g-e-r Shadow Kasey~ ... oh heck no Kasey~ oh no Talon~ *nods a bit, whispers* yep...if he see's you here..he'll flip out and try to kill you..he doesn't even want to see or do anything with the PAW Patrol Shadow Kasey~ yeah I felt the same way Kasey~ *rolls her eyes* Talon~ *whispering* you can sleep in my pup house until night time Kasey~ *waggling her tail* thanks Talon Talon~ no problem..but you might want to hide your vehicle too Kasey~ *turns around to see her vehicle out in the open. Looks back at Talon* right.. • slides *Kasey has been sleeping for 10 hours now. Talon is making sure that no one discovers her..but mainly Ranger* *It's now 7:48p.m. she has slept for a total of 9 hours. From 9:48-7:48. She and Shadow Kasey were given food by Talon, still trying to keep them two a secret. As it was almost time for them to leave, a couple dogs spotted them* Claw face~ hey!!! Who are you two!?!?! Kasey~ don't worry were just leaving Shadow Kasey~ so you don't have to get all worked up Claw face~ I asked you two a question, who..are..you..two!!! Kasey~ *sighs* fine. I'm Kasey. The tracking and technition member of the PAW Patrol..and this is my sister Shadow Kasey Shadow Kasey~ *whispering to Kasey* I can introduce myself.. *out loud to the dogs* like she said, i'm Shadow Kasey, and trust me, you don't want to mess with me Claw face~ *pretending to be scared* oh no i'm so scared ahh! Run away while I got the chance Shadow Kasey~ *clenching her teeth in anger* you better!! Kasey~ calm down Shadow Kasey Claw face~ yeah listen to your sister and calm down *chuckles* The other two dogs~ *chuckling* Shadow Kasey~ *realizes one of the dogs is Slash* Slash? is that you? Slash~ uh? Shadow Kasey~ *happily* Slash it is you! Slash~ huh...do I know you? Shadow Kasey~ you should silly pup..I was the one that saved your life that one time Slash~ uh? *starting to remember* *gasps* your that crazy pup that wouldn't stop hugging me! Shadow Kasey~ *giggles* Slash~ *runs off* ahhh!!! stay away from me you lunatic mutt!! Shadow Kasey~ *laughs* Kasey~ ..wow.... Claw face~ uh? Kasey~ now if you excuse us..we got a friend reunion to go to Shadow Kasey~ well actually only my sister. I came along with her cause she was the only one along with me left in the city during a Volcano Eruption Claw face & (the other dog)~ a Volcano Eruption!? Kasey~ yep *see's Talon walking over* thank you so much Talon Talon~ no problem mate, anything for my PAW Patrol friends Kasey~ *smiles, walks towards her vehicle and hops into it* c'mon sis lets go Shadow Kasey~ *walking toward the vehicle* i'm coming, i'm coming. hold your horses (the other dog)~ wait! How did you two escape a mid Volcano Eruption when the rest of the city was already gone? Kasey~ I have the guts to make a plan and stick to it, I didn't let my nerves get to me, and also I have a motivation to see my friends again. (the other dog)~ huh Shadow Kasey~ *gets into Kasey's Vehicle* Kasey~ wow that took that long for you to get in my vehicle?! Shadow Kasey~ *shrugs her shoulders* eh..it's a beautiful day, I thought that it would be a great time to enjoy the view and look around before we head back on the road...oh that's giving me an idea for a song Kasey~ please don- Shadow Kasey~ *starts singing* on the road again.. Kasey~ please don't sing that song right now Shadow Kasey~ *chuckles* okay i'll spare you the torcher Kasey~ thank you Shadow Kasey~ *nods* Talon~ you two be careful, and once you get to Gladwater and unite with Ryder and the pups tell them Talon said "hi" Kasey~ *smiling* okay Shadow Kasey~ adios dogs..tell Slash i'll miss him *smirks* Claw face & (the other dog)~ *looks at eachother* ummm.. *looks at Shadow Kasey* (the other dog)~ sure??? Shadow Kasey~ thanks • *the two then leaves the army base to continue the 108 miles to Gladwater. It started to get really dark so Kasey turned on her head lights. The stars twinkled and brighted up the sky. Kasey looked up at the sky and at the stars. As she was, she was thinking of Ryder and the pups.* Kasey~ *sad sigh* *Whispers* I miss you guys so much *forms tears in her eyes* ... *wips away her tears* Shadow Kasey~ *snoring* (talking in her sleep) mmm yummy granola (nibbles on her paw a bit) Kasey~ *little chuckle* ... *sad sigh* *looks back up at the stars*.... • Where The PAW Patrol is *It is also dark and night time there. The stars are out and twinkling. The PAW Patrol is now at the evacuation care center. They been there ever since this morning at 11 o'clock. It is now 10 at night there. Every one is asleep...everyone except for Ryder. He is outside looking up at the stars....thinking of Kasey.. his eyes gets watery with tears. He pulls out a picture of the PAW Patrol team, and Kasey is in the picture too. He looks at Kasey in the picture then looks up at the stars.* *some quiet sobs escape his mouth as he falls down onto his knees.* Ryder~ *sobbing quietly* wh-what have I done...I caused Kasey to be killed...just because of my selfish action of me wanting to live...I should've waited for Kasey.. Chase~ *sadly walking up to Ryder* you alright Ryder? Ryder~ no i'm not Chase...i'm now regreating what I have done back in Adventure Bay...I should've done the right thing and have waited for Kasey....now because of my selfish action and leaving without her so I could live...she's now dead because of the Volcano... *continues sobbing quietly* Chase~ *sadly folds his ears against his head* ... *sad sigh* Ryder~ *sobbing quietly* I miss her so much Chase~ *sadly* me too Ryder..all the pups misses her.. Ryder~ I wish I could go back in time to fix my mistake Chase~ *sadly looks at Ryder* *looks up at the stars* ..... •Where Kasey & Shadow Kasey is *it then turns to 8:37 in the morning. Kasey is still driving when she see's a city sign. She narrows her eyes trying to get a better veiw or if she could see it. As she gets closer she can see 'Welcome to-' then she could only see a G and a L. Kasey starts to get a little bit happy as she thinks she's driving into 'Gladewater'*''' Kasey~ *happily* Shadow Kasey!!! Shadow Kasey wake up!! Shadow Kasey~ *snorts, wakes up* what? Uh? Kasey~ were coming up to a city sign Shadow Kasey~ a milage sign? Kasey~ no! a welcome sigh. It has a G and a L in the city name but I couldn't read the rest Shadow Kasey~ *getting happy* it might be Gladwater sis! Kasey~ I know, that's what i'm hopeing •As Kasey and Shadow Kasey are getting closer to the sigh, their holding their breathing hoping it's Gladewater there driving into. Then when they can read the rest of it it fully makes out "Welcome to Gladewater". Kasey~ *gasps overly excited* Shadow Kasey!!!! It's Gladewater!!! We finally made it!! Shadow Kasey~ yes!!! this is all worth it!!! the fear of the Volcano, to being stuck in this vehicle, and us arguing half of the way!! it was worth it!! Kasey~ yep! *howls happily and overly excited* Ryder and the pups! I'm home!! i'm back!! *howls happily, forming tears of happiness* *sniffles* • Kasey and Shadow Kasey fully drives into the city. As they stop at a traffic light they see a sign that is pointing right that says "evacuation care center". Shadow Kasey~ do you think they might be there? Kasey~ yep, and everyone that evacuated *when light turned green, she turned right to the evacuation care center* Shadow Kasey~ can't wait to see what it looks like Kasey~ since it's a huge care center that takes care of everyone that had to evacuate because of a disaster..I bet it's like the size of the largest football stadium Shadow Kasey~ wow...hopfully they have a swimming pool, a cafeteria, a t.v. room.. Kasey~ maybe • As they got to the center Kasey had a big grin on her face and some happy tears. She turned right into the parking lot Shadow Kasey~ dang...there's alot of cars and trucks Kasey~ yeah...this can't all be Adventure Bay. Our town can't be this huge. Maybe there was a few other towns and maybe cities that was effected cause of the Volcano. *looking around* Shadow Kasey~ what are you looking for? Kasey~ *continuing looking around* i'm looking for the PAW Patroller Shadow Kasey~ oh okay.. *starts looking around too* ... well it can't be to hard to spot..it's big, long, multi colored, and it basically has a big paw in the middle. Kasey~ *chuckles* yep... • Then as Kasey passes a clearing of the parking lot, Ryder and the pups are walking back towards the building. Kasey backs up her vehicle and see's them she gets super excited. '' Kasey~ *wagging her tail fast* it's them!! It's them! Ryder and the pups!! Shadow Kasey~ what are you waitng for run after them *smiles* Kasey~ *quickly* i'm trusting you sis to park my vehicle. *jumps out of her vehicle and runs towards them as they are still walking to the building* *excited* Ryder!! pups!!! It's me Kasey!! I'm not dead!! Ryder!!! pups!! ''• They walk into the building not noticing her. Kasey halts as she got sad a bit. Kasey~ they didn't even hear me...I can't be sad now, at least I know that I'm not half across the map from them any more *runs into the building* *stops and looks around the building in awe* whoa...this place is cool.. *see's Ryder and the pups walking down the hallway* Ryder!!! Pups!!! It's me!!! Kasey!!! Hey! *runs after them* Ryder~ so what do you pups want to do? Rubble~ *tummy growls* well my stomach is hungry Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye~ *laughs* Ryder~ lets go to the cafeteria then Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye~ (howls) *running to the elevator* Ryder~ *giggles* *follows them* Kasey~ *in the distance down the hallway* Ryder!!! Pups!!!! Wait for me!!! *realizes she's running to fast and tries to stop but is sliding* Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye~ *turns to another hallway before Kasey crashes into them. But not noticing her..they reach to the elevator when Kasey slides right past* Kasey~ *looking at them as she slides past* uh? ..... *crashes into the janitor water bucket pouring the water over her..the bucket is on top of her head* uh? *gets the bucket off her head then see's a man staring her down madly and tapping is foot* (nervous smirk) hehe sorry Janitor man~ I just got done mopping up this floor! Kasey~ sorry about it..I'll make it up to you? Janitor man~ *whispering to himself* and this is why I don't like dogs *walks away* Kasey~ wow...attitude..*stands up and shakes the water out of her fur* *walks to the elevator* *sad sigh* I guess i'll wait here until they come up..then they'll see me. (Smiles) • 10 minutes have pasted and Ryder and the pups has not came back up the elevator. Kasey is still waiting. Kasey~ *sighs* how long does it take to eat at a cafeteria? *hears the elevator start humming* *gasp happily* their coming back up.. Shadow Kasey~ *appears in the elevator* hmmm that was good chicken and pizza Kasey~ what!? Shadow Kasey~ oh hi Kasey. *gets off the elevator* they have really good pizza and chicken..you should go down there some time today. Kasey~ did you see Ryder and the pups down there? Shadow Kasey~ yep..they were Kasey~ did you go over there and tell them that i'm here and waiting for them? Shadow Kasey~ no...oh..you wanted me to do that?...my bad.. Kasey~ ..............Ahhhhhh!!!! Shadow Kasey~ jeez calm down Kasey Kasey~ no! I got separated from them during the Volcano eruption and I came all this way to see them again..but they won't notice me....they won't!!! Shadow Kasey~ could you maybe contact Ryder on you puptag? *points to it around her neck*, you had it the whole time, but you never used it Kasey~ ...... Shadow Kasey~ you could've called them and told them that you were coming to see them and to look for you once you got here.. Kasey~ d-did they seem happy? Shadow Kasey~ yeah...they were laughing, telling jokes, and eating. Kasey~ did they even talk about me once Shadow Kasey~ *sadly shakes her head* Kasey~ *pins her ears sadly against her head* since they think i'm dead...they're just going to carry on in life.... Shadow Kasey~ Kasey? ... you okay? Kasey~ *takes off her collar and badge and setting it on the ground* Shadow Kasey~ *gasps in shock* Kasey! Kasey~ I...I quit...*walks away* Shadow Kasey~ Kasey wait!!! *looks down at Kasey's collar then at the elevator getting an idea* • At the Cafeteria where the PAW Patrol is Rocky~ hmmm this food is good Rubble~ yeah and my tummy is agreeing with you too *continues eating* Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye~ *laughs* Ryder~ *chuckles* ... *see's Shadow Kasey walking towards them* uh? Chase~ oh boy... Zuma~ hewe comes twouble Shadow Kasey~ ummm..hi guys Skye~ why are you all of a sudden being nice to us? Rocky~ yeah you were always a jerk to us Marshall~ how did you survive? Shadow Kasey~ .... look...we all have our umm..differences Ryder~ *see's that Shadow Kasey has Kasey's collar and badge* why do you have Kasey's badge and collar? ...how did you get it? Shadow Kasey~ well while you guys were having fun. eating. Watching tv or whatever..Kasey worked her tail off to make it out of Adventure Bay alive, and to drive 200 miles to here to see you guys again Skye~ that's impossible...Kasey was lefted behind...sh-sh-she died.... Shadow Kasey~ no she did not! she's still alive..and after she saw you guys when she pulled into the parking lot, she bursted into tears happily to see you guys again..she went to run up to you guys to hug you but you didn't notice her. The second time, she was calling out your names out loud...but you just ignored her and walked to the elevator to come down here. She was waiting 10 minutes up there at the elevator for you guys to come back up. But you never did....when I came up to the floor she was on, she asked me if you guys were sad that she was gone...you guys were laughing and having a good time...not feeling any sadness that you thought that Kasey was dead. She was heart broken and took this off saying that she quit then left........ Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Ryder~ what!?!? Ryder~ she's still alive?! Shadow Kasey~ yes!!! she also had to put up with me throwing a fit about being in her vehicle the whole time Rocky~ wait...she...saved you? Shadow Kasey~ yep...even after everything I put her through.....she still loves me as a sister....and cared about me...I really changed during all of this.. Zuma~ is she actually leaving the centew? Shadow Kasey~ I don't know Ryder~ *looking at the pups* pups looks like we got another mission. Find Kasey. Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye~ *nods* • Ryder and the pups quickly stood up and ran to to elevator. Shadow Kasey followed along too. As they got to the first floor. They looked around the floor and rooms first then searched the parking lot. They found out that her vehicle was gone Shadow Kasey~ the vehicle it's gone! Skye~ so she did leave the center Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye~ *whimpers sadly* Ryder~ pups get your vehicles. Were going to go search for her..we don't want to lose her for real this time Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye~ *nods* *runs to the PAW Patroller to get their vehicles* Ryder~ *gets to his ATV* get on Shadow Kasey Shadow Kasey~ m-me? Ryder~ yes you, hop on Shadow Kasey~ *smiles* *gets on Ryder's ATV with him* is it okay if I continue calling you Pipsqueak? Ryder~ no.. Shadow Kasey~ okay......Pipsqueak Ryder~ *clenching his teeth* Shadow Kasey.. Shadow Kasey~ *chuckles* sorry I just love making you mad, hehe Ryder~ *sighs* *rolls his eyes* • Ryder, Shadow Kasey, and all the pups drove out of the parking lot and started to drive down the street in search of Kasey • With Kasey • Kasey was driving in her vehicle away from the center..and back the way she drove from. She didn't have her PAW Patrol uniform on anymore. Tears flooded in her eyes. She keep wiping them out but more formed. But then she noticed that the communication screen was buzzing the PAW Patrol PAW logo as it was Ryder trying to call her...Kasey hesitated for a minute and then denied the call. She wipped out some more tears. Kasey~ *sobbing* now they notice that i'm not dead...*sniffles* but they scard me now...they never have ignored me..never. • The communication screen then buzzed the PAW Patrol PAW logo again on her screen. '' Kasey~ *sniffles* *sobbing* i'm still not answering *denies the call again* ''• Kasey stops at a red light. Kasey keep wipping out the tears. But then in the distance she begins to hear police sirens coming towards the way she came from the center.. Kasey~ *sighs* ...great... • The light then appears green and Kasey turns left at a road trying to get away from them..the sirens continued at the distance that they were when she was at the light. She then starts hearing fire engine sirens, and a helicopter whirl above her. She looks up to see Skye's copter above her.. she could hear her talking to Ryder '' Skye~ *communicating to Ryder* I found her Ryder, i'm above her Kasey~ oh no... *tries to speed up driving a bit* .. Skye~ *in the distance* Kasey wait!!! *communicating to Ryder* Ryder i'm lossing her..I can't go any faster Kasey~ *see's a city milages sign* huh.....*see's it has three cities; Raleigh- 63 miles, Greensburg- 28 miles, Adventure Bay- 136 miles* wow....wait!!! Was Adventure Bay one of the ones on the board?! .... Ryder~ she's crazy! She's going back towards the danger!! Shadow Kasey~ are you sure? Ryder~ yes!!! *yells* Kasey Stop!!!!! ... *sighs* *speeds up*.. Shadow Kasey~ *chuckling* I love road chases!! hahaha!! Ryder~ don't get comfortable.. *continues speeding up trying to catch up to Kasey* *yells* Kasey Stop!!!! Your driving back towards the danger!!!! .. Stop!!! Shadow Kasey~ ..she's not listening.. Ryder~ yeah I can see that.. Shadow Kasey~ *looking at him* wow your getting mouthy and sassy...do you have road rage?? Ryder~ *not taking his eyes off the road* why does every one ask me that!??! No!!! I don't have road rage!!! but Ranger has it.. Shadow Kasey~ *suprised* wow...really? Ryder~ *not taking his eyes off the road* yes.. Shadow Kasey~ wow...*looks at him again* how about Slash? Ryder~ *not taking his eyes off the road* I don't know.. Shadow Kasey~ huh...do you have any granola bars? Ryder~ *not taking his eyes off the road* nope sorry.. Shadow Kasey~ dang it... Kasey~ there still following me? ...why? ... *turns down a left street* ... Ryder~ *stops at the stop sign* *gasps* that's the wrong way!! She's heading towards those cars! Chase stop her! Chase~ these paws unhold the laws! Ruff! *speeds after Kasey* Kasey~ ha there not following me any more..uh? *see's cars driving towards her* Ahhhh!!! ''• The cars swerves trying to not hit her and also some tries stop '' Kasey~ *hitting the breaks hard* .. Shadow Kasey~ *see's how close the cars and Kasey are together* *nervously* I can't watch!! *covers her eyes* Ryder~ *gulps nervously* ... Chase~ Ruff! Wench launcher! *a wench comes out then shoots out to Kasey's back bumper and attaches. Chase reverses trying to stop Kasey from colliding with the other cars* ''• A few moments later Kasey's vehicle finally came to a stop, including the other cars. The cars and Kasey's vehicle are right infront of eachother barely touching. Ryder~ *sighs in relief* that was super close Shadow Kasey~ *uncovers her paws to see how close Kasey and the other cars were* whoa...if Chase didn't stop her in time there would've been car crashs Ryder~ yep Kasey~ *sighs in relief* *looking back at Chase* thanks Chase, that would've ended up badly Chase~ no problem Kasey..*smiles* • Contuine in part 3 '''' Category:Volcanoes Category:Story in Parts Category:Dragons19